This invention is directed to an electronic timepiece battery-potential detecting circuit, and in particular, to a battery-potential detecting circuit that is unaffected by changes in ambient temperature.
Battery-potential detecting circuits for detecting the effective potential of a battery utilized to drive the component elements of an electronic timepiece have taken on various forms. Once the DC battery drops below a specific potential, the battery will not only be incapable of providing a sufficient potential to energize the electronic timepiece, but moreover, the effective potential of the DC battery rapidly diminishes thereafter. Accordingly, battery-potential detecting circuits for indicating when the effective potential of the battery has dropped below a useful value have been provided. Nevertheless, such battery-potential detecting circuits have been particularly sensitive to changes in ambient temperature. Accordingly a battery-potential detecting circuit unaffected by changes in ambient temperature is desired.